The Nightmare Before the Action
by Girl of Light Writer
Summary: OneShot A story of a dream of horrible results of Sam and Danny's relationship upsets Sam, but Danny's there to save her so that she can make the jump and take the risk. Based on reality, though, the possibilities are endless. DxS


The Action's Nightmare

Disclaimer: I sadly, do not own Danny Phantom or any of its characters. Don't Sue.

A/N: "If you think this is reality, then you couldn't me so much more right."

DFSMDFSMDFSMDFSMDFSMDFSMDFSMDFSMDFSMDFSMDFSMDFSMDFSMDFSMDFSMDFSMDFSMDFSMDFSMDFSMDFSMDFSMDFSMDFSMDFSMDFSMDFSMDF

_She got her dream, she got the date, she got a busload of them, every day for months on end, she couldn't be happier. They already did everything together, so dating was easy. Her parents weren't exactly happy with it, at that moment but they knew it was meant to be. The support of those around them became worst and worst as time continued instead of the other way around. The dates made them both very happy and they were so close to one another, there couldn't be anything wrong. Except there was._

_She became frightened of the future, she didn't know what would come and she hid herself in seclusion, she had broken his heart, and she was terrified of what she had done. She had hurt herself beyond repair in the process, the worst of it was, they still loved each other and each and every day, it was painful to deal with one another, but it wasn't as if they got a choice, nature had put them together, and nature wouldn't dare tear them apart now. Not after so much. She cursed how things went now. She had broken them up, and it was clear to them both, they'd never be repaired, they'd forever be broken and nothing anyone else would change that, help it, or make it hurt any less._

_They had known each other from the beginning, so separating friends was not something that happened, they still remained by each other's side, each and everyday. It was something that they both horribly suffered through forever and ever. It was something that would go on for all infinity, never being resolved._

_It was a Valentine's Day when they broke up, everything was so frightening, and she had jumped out of it, he couldn't let himself, or make himself stop her, he let her go. Though they both began after a while, her (8 months), him (3 days) to begin a process of recovery._

_He changed everything about himself, all his views and values everything he thought and believed and changed it. He then began going out with every girl in his reach, dating some for a week, some for two days, some a month and others 3 months, this went on until he had dated more girls than she could count. Everyone told her that he still loved her and she should date other too but she wasn't like him, she couldn't lie to someone especially about him, especially about this situation. She couldn't do that. She wished she could because his "recovery program" was killing her._

_That wasn't the worst thing, every girl he had, broke up with him, each more crushing then the last, more drastic, more evil, and some were just too bad to mention. Then she saw another part of this, he'd come crawling back to her after some horrid female had crushed him, and she'd comfort him, with all the love and kindness she had to offer, not mentioning how she felt, it was always about him to her, always about him. It happened too many times to count. He counted on her to be there, knew her to repair their little cuts not like the burns and lacerations she had left. However, he felt each time he was with her like that, he felt better. She could feel it too, the wounds were soothed, if only for a moment. It was only for a moment, a day before he'd go to another girl, and give her a piece of his heart just to have her kill him once he had become attached. This repeated for almost a year. However, after 6 months, she had recovered._

_After 6 months she attended a seminar with many out of state friends, people more like her that comforted her and within the week of the seminar, that summer, someone who she loved had healed her heart completely setting it back to work properly, the wounds were still there but they were healed and she was happy again. She saw him and amazingly so, she didn't want him back._

_Forgettingly so to mention, she wanted him back deeply after she had a little while to sort everything out, but he wouldn't take her back, and that was everything she knew was wrong, he wouldn't heal without her. He was suicidal and unstable and she had to remain there, even in painful times to catch him and keep him stable again. He was traumatized by the break-up and that had almost cost her, his life, but she could never have him back, his total trust had been lost, or so he had said, his actions with his safety proved otherwise._

_He was the cause of her tears on her birthday, he had attended, they, being extremely faithful to each others friendship but were torn. She had wanted to kill him, and he would have let him, had she not realized, she could never hurt him physically, not after she had hurt him so badly mentally. She wanted to because of how well his façade had done to upset her, to never let her heal until she was without him for a week._

_Everyone said that he dated others to make her jealous. Needless to say, she wasn't. They were horrible people who killed him, but they accomplished something, they hurt her, because after so many girls breaking up with him, she repaired those little cuts, hers were still there worst and more painful as he went on. Never being closed._

_She realized that though her every thought wasn't of his love for her, it was simply because, as he had told her in one of their following fights, (when it required her to save him) that she person she had known and loved was gone. She didn't feel the same connection, but when he was broken, it came through, he wore a shallow mask that easily broke and she could always read him, better than any other alive._

_She didn't know now, if she still loved him or if he still loved her but she felt that they did and in the end it would still end up happily but that would be a long ways off, if only he would stop dealing with other cuts to give the largest one time to heal._

_She was better, living every day happily, busing herself with school and programs and writing and such but there were times, since he had been such and important and omnipresent person in her life, that he was mentioned and it was scratching healing wounds. He however, she figured, wouldn't recover until she stopped him. She gave her heart to him long ago, and she had his, and it wasn't returned yet so she figured someday they'd ever have to give them back, or piece the other back together. It would be an infinity, she felt for either of those days to come._

Sam awoke with tears in her eyes, her dream was filled with depressing scenes, the whole story was about her and Danny, what could happen how disasterous it could all become, if she or even he, were to ever separate. It was hopeless to even try, as much as she loved. She didn't want to take that chance. She was alone, and she felt as if everything was lost.

Then she felt arms around her, "Its okay Sam. It was just a dream. Dreams don't mean anything." Danny said holding her. She had been watching a movie with Tucker and Danny at his house, she had nearly forgotton.

The Sam in her dream would want to be held by Danny, but she, Sam, in reality wanted to kiss Danny and have a relationship. "Danny, is life worth making risks?"

"What kind of risks?"

"Life changing choices, with a possibility for utter destruction of your whole world."

"Is there a possibility for something not as horrible, is there a happy option to this risk?"

"Yes."

"Is it extremely chancy?"

"I'm not sure, it's all unknown."

"A blind jump eh? I say go for it Sam, whatever it is, if you're falling. I'll bail you out. I carry you out of it."

"Promise me that if I make this risk, you promise not to fall in the process of saving me?" She asked. Sam felt the girl in the dream hadn't thought about that.

"I'll do everything in my power Sam to save you, if you want to make this jump, take this risk. I'll be there for you. I'm not promising I won't fall in the process, but I'm promising I will try my very best to stay with you after this jump but I won't let you fall."

"Then I'm going to jump." She turned around and kissed Danny gently and he met her with all the love he had as they joined together happily.

"I love you Danny."

"I love you too Sam." Sam had a feeling that with this result, as long as they both could handle this, they'd be happy, and that dream would never be anything but a dream.

They were happy. She made a wish that she hoped Deseree would grant from the ghost zone. "I wish that everything was happily ever after." And without Deseree even, she and Danny got their happily ever after.

The End

A/N: It was a story wasn't it. It kind of had a depressing story, but you know, that's the reality of what could happen. I know this for a fact. I wish Sam and Danny the best relationship in the world. Two best friends' worlds can collapse if everything isn't perfectly in balance after all.


End file.
